Harrison Morgan part2 : le garçon qui est caché
by Swiny
Summary: Harrison doit maintenant échapper aux 2 lords. Malheureusement, le destin joue encore avec ces pieds et le voilà embarqué, lui et quelque autre, dans la dimension de la résistance. Mais pourquoi Harry sait voyager entre les dimensions? Qui est le seigneur Morgan ? Que voulait dire les paroles étrange de Luna? Que a-t-il avec l'horcruxe? Et comment s'en sortir avec autant? [Part2]
1. prologue

**« Harrison Morgan, le garçon qui est caché »**

 **Avertissement:** Ceci est la partie 2 de mes harrison Morgan. Je vous conseille fortement de relire ma partie 1 afin de comprendre cette dernière partie. Je tiens également à vous rappeler que cette histoire est bien de mon fait mais que l'univers d'Harry potter ainsi que ces personnages ne m'appartiens pas. Merci de vous en rappelez sur l'ensemble de votre lecture!

 **Une bierraubeurre SVP**

Harrison Morgan alias Harry Potter se demandait toujours comment cette histoire avait pu dégénérer aussi rapidement. Une minute, personne ne le connaissait et il a vu des mondes défiants l'imagination. Et la seconde d'après, il était la personne la plus recherché de l'ensemble de cette dimension et avait un horcruxe psychopathe qui tentait de « fusionner » avec son esprit.

Cela ferait bientôt un mois complet qu'Harry avait quitté le camp des centaure et avait tenté d'échapper à ces tortionnaires qui se composaient d'un directeur un peu trop obséder par une prétendu prophétie, un ministre avec des votes en chute libre, un seigneur des ténèbres complètement fou dingue et… L'ensemble du monde des sorciers, en fait…

Oui, Harrison détestait vraiment sa vie. Surtout depuis que le Tommy mental avait pris le contrôle de son œil gauche qui possédait maintenant un cache-œil de pirate. Ce cache-œil avait une double utilité. Pour commencer, il permettait d'éviter l'attention que ces yeux vairons avaient tendance à produire. Ensuite, il empêchait Tommy de voir par son œil. Et par Merlin, Tom pouvait vraiment être persistant quand il voulait !

Harry étudiait attentivement les coupures de journaux placé sur la table devant lui tant en buvant lentement sa bierraubeurre. Elle avait un goût horrible mais il ne fallait pas s'attendre à une grande qualité quand on buvait ce genre de boisson dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Le chaudron baveur était hors de question depuis que le chemin de traverse fourmillait de copie de son visage tiré tout droit de l'esprit d'Albus Dumbledore.

Harrison fut surpris du nombre de nouvelles arrivées en seulement un mois. Certes, il s'attendait à un certains nombre mais pas autant d'informations importantes en une fois. Bien qu'il devrait admettre que certaines étaient purement futiles :

« Fudge, un ministre désespéré ? »

 _Notre cher ministre Fudge semble désespéré, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Depuis bientôt 2 semaine, les votes ont chutés en faveur de son adversaire bien connu (…)_

« Harry James Potter, où es-tu ? »

 _Le ministère informe qu'une prime sera offerte à quiconque retrouvera le pauvre héritier de la famille Potter. Cette somme s'élève actuellement à 500000 galions mais la somme pourrait augmenter sous peu. Toute personne ayant des informations sur l'endroit possible de la cachette de monsieur Potter est priée d'en informer le ministère sans plus attendre. (…)_

« Le garçon-qui-est-trop-lâche-pour-combattre »

 _Depuis presque 3 semaines, nous n'avons plus aucune nouvelle de notre cher sauveur trop lâche pour assumer son rôle. Ce garçon ingrat a décidément mérité son titre de « sauveur ». En effet, il s'est sauvé tout en abandonnant le monde sorcier à la merci des attaques des mangemorts. (…)_

« Le sauveur du monde des sorciers irait-il sombre ? »

« Nouvelle lois contre la magie noire adoptée ! »

 _Des perquisitions ont été effectuées par les aurors la nuit dernière afin de prévenir l'utilisation de possession qualifiée comme « sombre ». Plus d'une cinquantaine de sorciers ont été arrêté jusqu'alors et attende leurs procès qui risquent de les mener à Azkaban. D'autres perquisitions seront effectuées sous peu pour la protection de famille sorcier qui sont outragés face à de telles pratiques._

« Faut-il sortir Dumbledore du Magenmagot ? »

 _Voilà la grande question que se pose la majorité du ministère et de la population du monde. Il est venu à notre attention que le directeur abuse depuis peu de cette position privilégiée de chef de magenmagot. Il est donc important de se demander si (…)_

« Directeur du Pouddlard = fou ? »

 _Notre cher directeur de la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie Pouddlard perdrait-il définitivement les pédales. C'est une question qu'on est en droit à se poser depuis bientôt des années mais qui n'est venu qu'aujourd'hui à la lueur du jour au vu des récentes informations. Après tout, une élève du nom de Ginny Weasley, n'est-elle pas morte par la faute d'un problème de sécurité et d'une trop grande confiance de la part d'Albus Dumbledore ? Ne dit-on pas que c'est lui, la personne qui a envoyé notre sauveur dans une maison moldu abusive ? (…)_

« Héritier Malfoy célibataire ou en couple, la vérité dévoilée ! »

 _Sorciers mais surtout sorcière du monde magique, vous vous êtes sûrement demandé si (…)_

Sérieusement ? Il avait un seigneur des ténèbres à leur porte et voilà qu'il s'intéressait sur la vie de couple de Draco Malfoy basé sur des rumeurs. A ce stade, Harrison ne s'étonnait même plus de leur stupidité. Il comprenait pourquoi il avait besoin d'un sauveur à présent. Ce monde ne tournait visiblement pas rond du tout.

Le voyageur dimensionnel but une autre gorgée de sa boisson. La taverne miteuse qui l'abritait de la pluie à l'extérieur se nommait « Fringant bouton ». Le nom était très mal choisi. Ce n'était certainement pas fringant qui venait à l'esprit d'Harry pour décrire l'endroit. Il suffisait qu'un sorcier porte son regard sur les toiles d'araignées habilement créer dans chaque coin qui n'était pas envahi par les fourmis, les rats ou les cafards pour se rendre compte que la crasse régnait en maîtresse sévère dans ce lieu pratiquement désert de toute formes de vie, pour se rendre compte que d'autre adjectif convenait bien mieux à l'endroit.

Néanmoins le deuxième mot : « Bouton » convenait parfaitement si la face ravagé d'acné du barman signifiait quelque chose. Celui-ci se nommait Raven. Si c'était son vrai nom ou un pseudonyme, Harry ne saurait le dire mais de son expérience temporaire comme assassin, le jeune homme était muet de naissance et protégeait l'identité de ces clients avec une discrétion et une confiance quasi-obsessionnelle.

Lorsque Potter était entré dans sa taverne, il avait immédiatement payé une belle somme pour que le barman ne révèle pas sa présence. Il avait également loué la chambre la plus chère du lieu et ne sortait jamais sans sa capuche rabattue sur sa tête, des glamours et une bonne dose de maquillage pour cacher la cicatrice.

Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas rester trop longtemps mais rester dans le monde moldu n'était pas non plus une très bonne idée. Certes on ne le retrouverait pas avant un bon moment mais ce n'était certainement pas sécuritaire. Harry avait également pensé à changer de pays mais il savait de source sûre que Voldemort ne s'arrêterait pas à de simples frontières continentales pour le retrouver. Pour l'instant, il ne savait pas si le seigneur des ténèbres avait découvert son secret ou s'il avait simplement trouvé une faille dans le serment de Morgana mais il n'avait pas envie de pouvoir lui demander personnellement.

Harrison finit sa boisson au goût horrible de pisse de chat et d'un simple coup de magie sans baguette, il brûlait les nouvelles sur la table et frottait avec sa manche les cendres produite par le papier brûlé. Il observait un instant les cendres se mêler à la poussière pour dessiner des motifs abstraits et compliqués. C'était beau.

Il se relevait de sa chaise en paille sérieusement usée et inconfortable et regardait l'Allée principale des embrumes. La pluie avait fini de battre l'allée impitoyablement et quelques rayons de soleil pointaient timidement le bout de leurs nez pour éclairer quelques bâtiments aux enseignes salies qui avaient vu le temps et les guerres passés. Il n'y avait pratiquement personne à l'exception d'un groupe hétéroclite qui marchandait non loin de là pour des ingrédients de potion probablement.

Harrison changeait d'avis lorsqu'une fille au visage masqué par une capuche sortait de l'antiquitaire à gauche du magasin pour s'engager avec confiance dans la ruelle et que le groupe la suivit sans hésiter. Intrigué mais pas suicidaire, Harry essayait d'avoir un meilleur coup d'œil sur la scène tout en restant à l'abri du bâtiment.

[-Ils vont la buter si elle a de la chance, tu le sais ça ?] Ricanait le Tom dans sa tête.

Harrison se frottait les tempes dans un réflexe acquis au bout de 12 jours de présence constante dans le fond de son esprit éveillé. Il essayait de son mieux pour ignorer la voix qui perturbait ces pensées et pour arrêter les mouvements de son œil gauche à l'iris rouge qui cherchait à percer l'obscurité sous le bandeau.

L'ex-assassin vit un des hommes sortir sa baguette et menacer la fille. Harry fit une grimace, il détestait vraiment les intimidateurs.

[- Regarde moi ça, ils ont au moins suffisamment de bon sens pour l'emmener à l'écart où personne ne pourra les voir. Ça c'est du professionnalisme ou de la passion… Tu crois qu'ils vont la violer avant de la tuer ?] Le raillait Tom.

La jeune fille disparut de sa vue avec le groupe pour rentrer dans une ruelle sombre. Bien qu'il sache que c'était une mauvaise idée, Harry, contre son bon-sens, sortit sa baguette, sortit de la taverne miteuse et se décidait à suivre le groupe.

* * *

Petit sondage dans les commentaires en l'honneur du retour de cette fanfic (et aussi vu que la suite mettra un bout de temps avant de sortir)

Pour la couverture de cette fanfic préférez-vous:

-Un Harry Potter décrit comme à la fin de l'histoire précédente

-Deux yeux un vert et un rouge

-une portail avec Harry prêt à traverser

-Autre (proposition diverse accepté voire même me proposer vos fanart.)


	2. Pour 1 million de galions

**Harrison Morgan: le garçon qui est caché**

* * *

 **Avertissement:** voir prologue

Ceci est une fanfic M, le langage, la violence et le reste suit cette fanfiction aussi.

* * *

Swiny: Hé oui, on va tout doucement reprendre avec les Harrison Morgan. J'espère que cela va faire des heureux.

* * *

 **Pour 1 millions de galions**

* * *

 **POV Luna**

Luna trouvait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond ici. D'ordinaire les choses n'avaient que très peu de sens en dehors de leur essence profonde mais pas aujourd'hui. Peut-être parce qu'aujourd'hui, elle était en mission. Une quête personnelle digne des héros des temps anciens. Le genre de quête qui se doit pour commencer d'aller chercher un héro pour l'effectuer. Et quelle meilleure idée que de prendre comme héro ce cher Harrison Morgan alias Harry Potter ?

Après quelques jours de recherches effrénée, la roue du destin l'avait donc amené dans l'allée des embrumes. Elle savait qu'Harry Potter viendrait à elle à un moment où un autre, mais faire un peu de recherche pour lui et ainsi, provoquer plus vite la rencontre ne pouvait que lui apporter des avantages pour les évènements à venir. Bien qu'elle savait parfaitement que les divinités des mondes et d'autres ne ferait venir Harry Potter que lorsque celui-ci sera prêt et pas à un autre moment.

Luna étudiait avec attention son environnement en se demandant comment autant d'âmes désespérées pouvaient avoir élues refuge ici de leurs pleins grés. Elle se demandait également combien d'âmes avaient été attiré par la vraie misère et combien en avait créé au point de non-retour. Cette Mimi Geignarde, par exemple, intriguait grandement la jeune fille. Elle semblait cacher une immense tristesse intérieure mais elle affichait une noirceur et une lueur de calcul qui repoussait quiconque comme si elle voulait que personne ne l'approche malgré ces gémissements et ces demandes. Luna trouvait cela fascinant. Cette dualité était à la fois attirante et repoussante.

Mais plus que tout, elle s'interrogeait sur le groupe de 5 sorciers qui l'avaient abordés à la sortie de la petite boutique d'antiquités. Ils lui avaient posé des questions bizarres qui n'avait de sens qui si on s'ancrait trop dans la réalité, ce qu'évitait de faire Luna. Après tout, garder un pied dans la réalité permettait au narguol de faire mal. Ne le savait-il pas ?

Lorsque l'une de ces pauvres âmes pourrissantes l'avait menacé de sa baguette, elle les avait suivies dans une ruelle étroite et détrempé par la pluie plus tôt. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise mais sans plus. Il y avait aussi une lueur au fond des pupilles des hommes du groupe qui ne lui plaisait pas mais qui était-elle pour juger les pensées des autres ?

-Alors poupée et si tu enlevais tes vêtements pour qu'on puisse voir ce qui se cache en dessous ?

-Oui, c'est ça montre-nous tes atouts ma beauté, ça fait un moment qu'on n'a pas eu de la chair fraiche à consommer si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

La sorcière fronçait les sourcils devant la demande.

-Il doit être plaisant de vivre dans un monde aussi rétréci que le vôtre. Votre perception vous a-t-elle permi de voir les Hononculum ? J'ai toujours voulu en voir un…

Pendant un moment, son regard se perdit dans le lointain alors qu'elle s'imaginait voir un hononculum. Elle se demandait quelle forme il prendrait. Serait-il grand ? Petit ? Mignon ? Affreux ? Cruel ? Miséricordieux ? Méchant ? Gentil ?

-De quoi tu causes poufiasse, enlève tes vêtements et c'est tout.

-Pourquoi ?

-Comment ça pourquoi ? Lui demanda l'une des pauvres âmes égarées en face d'elle.

Elle allait répondre quand une voix grave et profonde répondit à sa place.

-Je crois que la vraie question messieurs est « Pourquoi devrait-elle enlever ces vêtements pour des porcs dans votre genre ? »

Luna écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant la voix de l'homme placé derrière elle, légèrement sur sa droite.

-Qui t'es salaud pour parler comme ça ? Demanda l'un des potentiels violeurs.

-Ouais ! On est la bande à racasse ! Alors dégage avant qu'on t'écorche connard !

La voix du sorcier dans son dos sonnait amusé à présent. Pourtant, Luna pouvait sentir une aura malveillante commencer à se lever. Harry avait-il pactisé avec une entité sombre ? Cela était surprenant de sa part. En même temps, le guerrier avait toujours été surprenant même pour les critères incertains de Luna.

-Quel langage grossier. Si j'étais vous, je ferai attention, vous pourriez énerver quelqu'un avec une langue pareille devant une dame.

-Va te faire foutre.

-Je renverrais bien l'insulte mais je doute que la demoiselle soit d'accord.

-Ok, tu l'auras cherché Mec. Rico, Birdo, Kevin, Alfred, occupez-vous du morveux.

Les trois hommes sortirent leur baguette et les pointèrent vers l'ami de Luna. Celui-ci devant la menace s'écarta d'elle et vint se mettre devant elle comme pour la protéger.

-Maintenant poupée, tu vas faire exactement ce que je te dis de faire si tu tiens à la vie. Lui dit-il sans se retourner vers elle.

Luna ne laissa pas une parole échappé encore une fois de la bouche du guerrier. A la place, elle se concentra et le temps semblait se ralentir alors qu'elle se déplaçait entre les jets des sorts destiné à Harry dont les gestes ralentis indiquaient une esquive parfaite. Lentement, elle sortit une dague couverte de rune et trancha proprement la gorge des hommes les plus proches : les dénommés Rico, Birdo, Kevin et Alfred. Elle murmura une courte prière du bout des lèvres avant de se remettre derrière Harry comme si de rien n'était. Elle ferma les yeux et le temps reprit son cours normal presque instantanément.

Le dernier homme debout vit s'écrouler ces amis. Avec des yeux remplis de fureur et de tristesse, il regarda attentivement Luna et Harry.

-C'était vos amis ? Je suis désolé pour eux… De telles âmes perdues… S'excusa Luna.

Elle ne voulait pas vraiment les tuer mais le destin en avait décidé autrement. Elle ne pouvait pas perdre le guerrier aux ténèbres pour l'instant. Sa mission était également trop importante pour que la vie de 4 sorciers aux âmes si perdus ne cherchent à la ralentir.

-Ferme-là et déshabille-toi bordel ! Fut tout ce que trouva l'homme debout à dire.

-Non. Dit Luna avec sa voix toujours aussi rêveuse que d'habitude.

-Tu l'auras voulu poupée, Incar…

Une épée traversa la gorge de l'homme dans son dos. Luna remarqua aussitôt l'absence d'Harry devant elle. Il avait bougé si vite qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu partir malgré son talent. L'homme étudia lentement le petit morceau de métal qui dépassait de son cou, puis il cracha un peu de sang et mourut. L'épée fut retiré et l'individu s'écroula tel une poupée sans vie sur le sol sal de l'allée des embrumes.

Luna observa Harry, il n'avait pas vraiment changé si ce n'est ce bandeau sur l'un de ces yeux et l'aura de noirceur qui semblait caché au sein de lui. En l'étudiant attentivement, Luna vit autre chose dans l'œil vert au couleur avada kedavra.

-Tant de détresse, il est rare de voir ça. Murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour son sauveur.

-J'allais venir aider plus vite mais apparemment vous vous êtes débrouillés assez bien par vous-même.

-J'ai dû apprendre. Répondit Luna prudemment.

-Bien, je vais vous laisser. Faites juste un peu plus attention la prochaine fois. Ok ? Sourit-il avant de nettoyer lentement son épée avec un morceau du tissu des robes d'un des cadavres.

-Ok, je ferai plus attention. Je cherchais juste quelqu'un, en fait.

-Balancer le nom et on verra bien si je peux vous diriger. Lui déclara Harry avant de remettre l'épée dans son fourreau

-Inutile, je l'ai déjà trouvé, Harry.

-Que…

-Tu m'as manqué toi et ta tête rempli d'esprits confus. Dit-elle en enlevant sa capuche.

-Luna ?!

* * *

Suggestions ou réactions attendus dans les commentaires. Je sais que mes chapitres sont assez court pour l'instant. Ne vous inquiétez pas, cela ne dura pas.


	3. La faille

**Harrison Morgan le garçon qui est caché**

* * *

 **Avertissement:** voir prologue

* * *

Swiny: Hé oui, Luna et Harry, le retour! Un nouveau mystère sur les bras, non pas un mais deux anciens mystères enfin levés et une nouvelle couverture pour la partie 2 des "Harrison Morgan: le garçon qui a voyagé"! J'espère qu'elle vous plait.

* * *

 **POV HARRY POTTER - La faille**

Harrison n'en croyait pas ces yeux. La blonde rêveuse se tenait devant lui avec son sourire fatigué et intemporelle. Mais il était impossible que ce soit bien elle. Luna Lovegood l'avait aidé à échapper aux griffes du directeur de Pouddlard et lui avait clairement dit au revoir. En plus, si elle était partie, quelqu'un aurait remarqué son absence.

Mais non ! Elle se tenait bien devant lui avec son attitude bizarre inimitable et la lueur mouvante qui brillait dans ces yeux bleus. Sa chevelure blonde était attachée en une nappe rapide mal fichue comme si elle n'avait jamais fait cette coiffure avant. C'est alors qu'il remarquait quelque chose d'étrange, elle portait des perles dans ces cheveux. Il s'approchait lentement d'elle et en pris une entre ces doigts en lui jetant un regard interrogatif. Elle sourit faiblement et hochait la tête alors qu'il étudiait le motif gravé sur la perle. Il ne l'avait vu que dans une dimension et ce n'était pas celle-ci, ce qui signifiait :

-Prêtresse de la déesse, cela faisait un moment que votre présence n'a pas rayonné autours de moi.

Elle sourit franchement à présent.

-Passeur de monde, voilà un moment que la vôtre ne s'est pas mêlée à la mienne.

Il sourit à son tour à la réplique traditionnel du monde des royaumes.

-Non pas que ce moment touchant ne me plait pas mais serait-il possible que nous trouvions un endroit tranquille ? Car, hélas, ce n'est pas pour le simple plaisir de cette rencontre que je suis venue. Lui demanda Luna.

-Bien sûr, suis-moi Luna et remet ta capuche s'il te plait. Il ne faut pas qu'on te confonde.

-Pourquoi me confondrait-on ? Je suis moi, l'autre Luna est moi et je suis elle. Comment…

Ah non! Il n'allait pas avoir cette conversation encore une fois! Il avait déjà donné avec la Luna de cette dimension à l'époque où elle l'avait aidé à sortir de Pouddlard.

-Désolé ! La coupait-il, mais j'ai déjà eu cette discussion avec l'autre Luna. Pourrais-tu juste me suivre s'il te plait ?

-bien sûr. Dit-elle avec un sourire rêveur inimitable.

Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers le "Fringant bouton". Sans même regarder le Barman qui les dévisageait étrangement, Harry et Luna se dirigèrent immédiatement à l'étage pour la chambre d'Harrison. Comme le lieu, elle était miteuse, bien qu'on pouvait voir que le propriétaire avait tenté de faire un peu de ménage car la pièce n'était pas aussi poussiéreuse et sale que la plupart des chambres de l'établissement. Le lit n'était même pas rempli de mites. Une chose rare quand on savait la qualité des chambres dans l'Allée des embrumes en général.

-Alors voilà donc où tu vis ? Lui demanda la grande prêtresse.

Elle n'avait pas l'air dégoûtée ou surprise. Elle semblait juste lointaine, comme toujours. Parfois Harry se demandait ce qu'il pouvait se passer dans sa tête. Cela devait être fort intéressant pour qu'elle soit si... comme elle-même. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'il existait un adjectif approprié pour décrire la personnalité de Luna en quelques mots. Habituellement, il pouvait faire des listes et des listes d'adjectifs pour décrire les gens. Pour Tom, par exemple, ça avait été: cruel, sadique, pervers, intelligent, égocentrique... Et il en passait. Pour Severus, cela avait été: sérieux, manipulateur et... A nouveau, il allait passer. Mais pour Luna? Il était en perte de mots.

Après un moment où il regardait Luna passer son dos sur la poussière d'une vieille commode, qui tombait presque en morceau si la magie ne la forçait pas à être maintenu dans son état d'origine, il se décida à lui demander la raison de sa venue:

-En quelque sorte mais je crois que tu me dois quelques explications : Comment tu m'as retrouvé ? Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Mais surtout, comment diable as-tu fait pour venir ici ?!

-Faille. Répondit-elle automatiquement en étudiant un vieux clou rouillé.

-Faille ? L'interrogea-t-il en espérant qu'elle soit plus précise.

-Faille. Choisit-elle de répéter comme si cela répondait à toute ces questions.

-Et c'est censé m'aider ? Finit-il par demander.

-C'est censé être la racine de la réponse de tes 3 questions. Rétorqua-t-elle du tac au tac.

-Ok, pourrais-tu développer s'il te plait ? Soupira-t-il.

-Bien entendu. Quelques jours après ton départ, on a découvert que les dieux ont créé des fissures dans l'espace et le temps. Ces « fissures » appelées « failles » t'ont permis de voyager. Pour une raison quelconque ta présence entraine leurs apparitions. Le murmure du vent ne m'a pas dit pourquoi par contre. En même temps, le vent n'a jamais aimé donner des réponses à ceux qui préférait l'accompagner dans le ciel à travers leurs rêveries.

-Donc, tu es passé à travers une faille et tu as cherché une autre pour me retrouver ? Je suppose que cela répond à mes questions à l'exception du « pourquoi »…

-Mais qui saurait répondre à un « pourquoi » de nos jours, passeur ?

[-Tout le monde par merlin, Luna ! Arrête tes jeux d'esprit !]

Au lieu de cela, il préférait dire :

-Toi prêtresse. Ou du moins, tu peux tenter une réponse approchante.

-Cela est vrai. Je peux essayer. Vois-tu, ton départ a provoqué des choses étranges dans notre monde. Un homme se présentant comme le seigneur Morgan est resté brièvement quelque jour avant de disparaitre sous nos yeux et j'ai failli me faire transporter à mon tour à plusieurs reprises. Dans ces moments, j'ai cru entre-apercevoir des guerres. Je ne sais pas s'il s'agit d'une vision des dieux ou d'une réalité différente, quoi qu'il en soit. Ces évènements sont connectés à toi. Et mon peuple ainsi que moi aimerions beaucoup savoir pourquoi.

-D'où ta réflexion sur le mot « pourquoi ». Je comprends mieux…

Il y eut une pause rapidement briser par les paroles de Luna:

-Il y a autre chose… Il semblerait que le seigneur Morgan a vu ce cas se produire dans sa dimension également. Un dénommé « Draco » est apparu du jour au lendemain et a demandé où il pourrait retrouver un dénommé « Emeraude » en se faisant passer pendant plusieurs semaines pour un client demandant une confirmation d'un contrat inexistant. Il a soudainement disparu sans laisser de trace après un moment. Cela te dit quelque chose ?

-J'ai rencontré beaucoup de Draco dans les autres dimensions. Sans l'avoir rencontré, je ne pourrais pas savoir lequel a voyagé.

Bien qu'il avait une petite identité sur l'identité de ce Draco Malfoy en particulier...

Il mit alors un moment à rattraper ce qu'elle avait dit.

-Luna, tu dis que tu peux trouver les failles ?

Elle haussa les épaules comme si de rien n'était et que c'était la chose la plus facile du monde. Peut-être que désinvolte pourrait être un adjectif associé à Luna finalement?

-C'est plus sentir des choses qui ne sont pas là. Et en effet, le tissu de réalité est affreusement mince autour de toi, Harry. De plus, il prend de l'ampleur.

-Est-ce normal ? S'inquiéta un peu Harry.

-Disons que la prochaine fois que tu vas traverser, tu ne seras pas le seul à être emporter.

Sachant la pagaille que ces différents voyages ont provoqués par sa seule présence, ce ne serait pas une bonne chose si plusieurs personnes se faisaient emportés avec lui. Surtout qu'en plus, il n'y avait aucune garanti qu'ils arrivent tous en un seul morceau dans la même dimension.

-Donc, j'ai plutôt intérêt à être seul alors ?

-Tu as l'air content. Ton voyage t'a-t-il donc plus plu que ta fameuse destination finale ?

-Luna, je crois qu'il faut que je te raconte deux ou trois histoires...

Elle sourit et s'assit en tailleur sur le lit avant de tapoter la place juste à côté d'elle.

-J'ai toujours adoré les histoires Harry.

Harrison la rejoint sur le lit et s'installa juste à côté d'elle avant de prendre sa fameuse voix de conteur et il déclama:

-Bien, il était une fois, un petit garçon du nom d'Harry potter...

* * *

 _Pendant ce temps... Dans une autre dimension..._

 **POV Seigneur Morgan**

Le seigneur Morgan, chef de la légendaire ligue des assassins, observait avec attention les 4 sorciers et sorcières en face de lui. Cela ferait déjà son 4ième voyage forcé. Le premier avait été dans cette dimension où les Dieux semblaient répondre aux prières et accordés des faveurs divines aux mortels. Après, il avait encore bouger un peu sans la moindre logique.

Encore en ce moment, il sentit le tiraillement caractéristique et cette impression que le sol cherchait à le dévorer sur place. Pourtant, il ne bougea pas. Ces voyages devaient suivre une certaine logique. Il n'avait juste pas encore trouvé laquelle. En attendant, il fallait toujours mieux se faire entrainer en récoltant un maximum de données pour plus tard.

De plus, cela n'avait pas été une forme de surprise quand il s'était fait entrainer de force dans la dimension des Dieux. Il avait déjà vécu cela une fois avant. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ce phénomène se reproduise des années plus tard.

Il vit un rouquin crier sur un homme aux cheveux argents et noirs. Aucun des 4 mages ne l'avaient encore repéré. C'était parfaitement logique, il avait appris depuis longtemps à masquer son aura. Il était tellement bon dans son domaine qu'il pouvait la camoufler au sein même de la magie ou imiter la signature magique de quelqu'un d'autre sans la moindre difficulté. Cela lui avait plutôt bien servi par le passé. Un peu comme à cette époque où il travaillait pour... Non, il n'allait pas repenser à cette époque. Elle était révolue depuis longtemps.

Il entendit un cri alors que le sol commençait réellement à le tirer. Il ne savait si c'était parce que l'une des sorcières l'avaient repéré en train de passer ou à cause d'autre chose, quoi qu'il en soit, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il ferma lentement ces paupières et disparut en un instant pour atterrir dans un endroit... Singulier...

* * *

 **Note:**

-Pour tous ceux qui se pose la question, oui, Draco était bien le commanditaire 25815 dans le chapitre "la missive" de la partie 1. Mais pourquoi 25815? Hé bien, taper le dans votre moteur de recherche et cliquer sur le site poè . Vous trouverez un magnifique poème qui je trouvais allait bien avec ce personnage de Draco et sa situation de voyageur dimensionnel.

Un mystère a été levé!

-Pour les rares qui se sont interrogés sur le seigneur Morgan et qui ont voulu en savoir plus. J'ai écrit ce petit passage pour vous. Sachez également que le personnage n'est pas un OC mais vient réellement de l'histoire d'Harry Potter et que j'ai dissimulé des indices tout au long de la partie 1 et de ce chapitre. Je laisse les plus curieux d'entre vous tenter de deviner qui est-ce.

* * *

Comme toujours, j'attends vos commentaires et vos suggestions dans les commentaires ou sur tumblr (Pseudo: Swinyzombie, blog: bazar fiction). Si jamais vous avez des problèmes pour le trouver, envoyer moi un mp.


End file.
